The MeetingKK
by LillianandJane
Summary: Karasu and Kurama meet again after the Dark Tournament...and unlike some other stories, Kurama is not the one who is forced to do something against his will...rated for some adult content. I have a sequel, but it won't be posted for a while. Yaoi


Second Fic! ...and the last one I'll be posting for a while...need to work on the other ones...but anyway, I hope you like this fic! Disclaimer: I don't own anything...my friend, DBF, owns Chloe, who makes a berief appenerce as a screen name...enjoy... 

About 2 years after the Dark Tournament

Friday

Chloehater2234: so, what town you live in?

Foxyboy5545: Chofu

Chloehater2234: you're serious?

Foxyboy5545: Yeah, why

Chloehater2234: I live there too.

Foxyboy5545: that's just weird

Chloehater2234: yeah.

Chloehater2234: so, you know where the Kobe Mall is?

Foxyboy5545: yeah

Chloehater2234: you wanna meet there on Saturday?

Foxyboy5545: hold on

Chloehater2234: k

Foxyboy5545: How about 2:30?

Chloehater2234: sure. Meet by the fountain?

Foxyboy5544: k. gtg cya tomorrow.

Chloehater2234: k

Saturday

'Damn, where is he? He was suppose to be here an hour ago' Karasu thought as he looked up at the clock, then sat down on the rim of the fountain, gently creating waves with his hand.

on the other side of the fountain

'I hope he isn't mad, I know I'm late, but my mom had to have the 'no going out on weekends until your homework is done' rule. Now, where could he be? Damn, I don't even have a description. Oh well.' Kurama thought as he sat down at the fountain, staring at the central post. He looked around the central post of the fountain, seeing a slightly blurred outline of someone who looked familiar. 'Is that…no, it can't be. I killed him. Damn paranoia.' As a kid threw a penny into the fountain, it cleared the water just long enough for Kurama to see that it _was_ Karasu. Unfortunately for Kurama, Karasu happened to look in his direction. "Kurama?" Karasu called out, wondering what he was doing here. Karasu got up and walked over to Kurama, who was petrified with fear. When he got there, Kurama was shaking. "Fox?" He gently put a hand on Kurama's shoulder. Seeing it had no effect, Karasu pulled Kurama to his feet, and pushed him into a storage closet. "Kurama, what's wrong?" He asked the fox, who was as far away as he could get from Karasu, which was really only about 2 feet. "I-I killed you." He said. "And I was brought back." "WHY!" "No need to yell." "Well?" "The toddlerbroughtmebacktolifetoworkasaSpritDective" Karasu said, and looked away. A grin slowly made its way across Kurama's face until he burst into laughter, and fell to the ground, he was laughing so hard. "It's not that...wait, you could understand me?" "Try…having…to…spend… the night…with Jin." Kurama said, in-between laughs. Karasu sweat-dropped. Kurama suddenly remembered who he was in a closet with, and immediately stood up and drew his rosewhip. Karasu barely had room to move as the rosewhip came at him. "Hey! What was that for!" He asked, moving one step closer to Kurama. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kurama yelled as he swung the rosewhip toward Karasu. Karasu's back had unfortunately faced a corner, and he backed into it. Kurama immediately summoned vines to keep Karasu in the corner, and pulled a piece of grass from his hair. Karasu raised an eyebrow. Kurama then changed it into a blade. (No pun intended) Karasu's eyes widened as Kurama brought the blade up to his neck. Karasu started trembling, and tried to move away from the blade. Kurama only pushed the blade closer to Karasu's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Karasu noticed the blood and fell down in a dead faint. Kurama blinked a couple times and said "Okay…What do I do now?"

Sunday

'Ugh, where am I?' Karasu asked himself, feeling that he was lying down on something soft. 'This is comfortable. Wait, nothing is comfortable in my master's house' He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a face waaay to close for comfort. "AAAHHH!" He yelled, and somehow jumped and fell over the back of the couch where he was sleeping. The person who was sleeping near the couch immediately jumped up, and pulled a rose out of his hair. He realized what happened and ran around the couch, finding Karasu in a feeble position, and his body was shaking. "Karasu?" He asked, and kneeled down next to him. "Please, leave me alone." Karasu whispered. Kurama gently put his hand on Karasu's shoulder and he felt the muscle tense, as if expecting a blow. "Karasu, what's wrong?" Kurama asked, as he tried to pull Karasu into a sitting position. Karasu only shook his head, and curled up tighter. Kurama heard quiet whimpers and realized that Karasu was crying. His eyes got soft, and he pulled Karasu off the floor and into a gentle embrace. He felt Karasu tense, and quietly said "Its okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kurama felt Karasu relax slightly and move his head so it rested comfortably against Kurama's chest. "I just want it all to go away." Karasu whispered. "It won't stop hurting." Kurama looked down at the black head of hair, confusion in his eyes, and gently rubbed his hand up and down Karasu's back. "It'll be alright, nothing is gonna hurt you here." Karasu slowly cried himself to sleep in Kurama's arms. After Kurama was sure Karasu was asleep, he lifted Karasu up, and put him in his bed, wrote something on a piece of paper and put it on the nightstand, and went into the guestroom.

Monday

'The softness…what am I thinking, there's nothing soft in my…oh yeah.' Karasu thought as he remembered where he was. He sat up and looked around. 'Why in the world would Kurama give up his room for someone as worthless as me?' He asked himself. Then he noticed the note on the night stand. It read:

Karasu:

If you read this note by 8:30, I'll be happy to make you some breakfast. If not, I'll be at work, and my mother, Shori, is coming home around 10:00. I'll be home around 3:00.

Suichi

P.S. I told Mother you were evicted from your apartment and staying with me.

'Sui…chi…oh right, Kurama's human name.' Karasu looked at the bedside clock, it was 8:57. 'I might as well get some more sleep.' Karasu thought as he lay back down. He fell asleep almost immediately.

11:30

'Soft…' He heard someone moving around in the room. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Did I wake you? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Karasu blinked. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Shori, Suichi's mother." 'Sui…oh yeah.' "Um, pleasure to meet you." "Here, have some clean clothes. They're Suichi's, so they might be a little small." She handed him the clothes. "What would you like for breakfast? I can make you pancakes, waffles, cereal, toast, eggs, muffins, what would you like?" "Um, toast would be nice." "Would you like anything on it?" "No, thank you." "Alright then!" Shori went downstairs. 'Okay…'

Later

"Wow! This is really good." Karasu said as he ate his toast. "Why thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it." Shori said. "Is there anything else I can get you?" "No, thank you. Um, would you mind if I took a nap?" "No! Go right ahead! You should have told me you were so tired!" Shori half pushed him up the stairs into Kurama's room. "I'll wake you when Suichi comes home!" She said closing the door. Karasu collapsed onto the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

Um…2:45 ish?

Karasu was awoken by a strong energy next to the bed. He opened his eyes and saw the last person he wanted to see. Toguro. "It's about time you woke up." Karasu's eyes widened and weakly said "I'm terribly sorry." Toguro waited. "Master." "That's better. Now, get off the bed." Karasu obediently got off the bed and faced his master, while looking at the floor. Toguro narrowed his eyes and said "I see you changed your clothes. I disapprove of that. Take them off." Karasu hesitated and brought his head up slightly. "NOW!" Karasu flinched, and said "Yes master." He reluctantly stripped, reveling the fact that his thighs were coated in dried blood. "Good, I see you have not totally disobeyed me. I'll allow you to keep the clothes." It was an indirect order to put the clothes back on. Karasu did so, trembling slightly. "Now, to make sure you will not disobey me again…" He took out a massive whip, and struck Karasu's left hip so hard he flew back several feet, and stopped just inches from the wall. "Oh! Welcome home Suichi!" They heard Shori say. Toguro went over to the window, created a portal, and said "Do _not_ let the fox heal you in any way. I'll expect you back by 6:00. Any later and…" He let Karasu imagine what would happen and walked into the portal. A minute later Karasu still hadn't moved, his side hurting too much to let him do anything other than breathe. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and he heard the door open slightly. 'Please let it be Kurama, please let it be Kurama, don't let his mother find me.' He thought. "Karasu?" He heard Kurama ask. Karasu let out a small sigh of relief. "Kara…" It was then that Kurama saw that Karasu was lying down on the floor, hand clutching his side, in a pool of blood. He immediately ran over to Karasu's body. "What happened?" Kurama asked, as he knelt down, moving Karasu's hair out of his face. Karasu only tightened his grip on his side and gasped as more blood seeped through his hand. "Here, move your hand, I'll heal you." Karasu, remembering what Toguro had said, moved away slightly and uttered a weak "No." Kurama only slipped his hands under Karasu's body and moved him to the bed. "Karasu, that wound is serious, I have to heal it." Karasu struggled weakly to get off the bed. Kurama immediately pushed Karasu down and sat down on Karasu's legs. Karasu looked at him, fear in his eyes, and started trembling. "Karasu, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Kurama said, shifting so his legs were under him, and gently began removing Karasu's cloak so he could look at the wound. Karasu began shuddering violently, and weakly said "No, please, I'm begging you, don't do this." Kurama stopped and looked up at Karasu, who had tears streaming down his face. "No, Karasu, don't cry." He said, rolling over so he lay next to Karasu. "Please, just tell me what happened." "I…I can't" Karasu said, turning away from Kurama, trying to control his body's trembling. Kurama gently embraced him from behind, being sure not to get close to the wound. "Shh…it's alright, you can tell me." "No, I can't." "Why not?" "I…I…" Karasu started sobbing even harder, tears starting to soak the bed. Kurama knew Karasu couldn't answer him without breaking down completely, so he just held Karasu tightly, occasionally whispering that it would be okay in Karasu's ear, until Karasu fell asleep. 'Hm, Karasu didn't act this way during the Dark Tournament, so it was something that happened afterwards. I better go see Koenma.' Kurama slowly got up and opened a portal to the Sprit World, and ran to go see Koenma.

Koenma's office

"Koenma!" "GAH!" Koenma backed away from his desk, scattering papers everywhere. "Kurama! Don't do that!" "Sorry Koenma, but I have to ask you a question regarding a new member of the Sprit Detective team." Koenma's eyes widened slightly. "Which one?" "I believe you know. Incase you don't, his name rhymes with 'pursue'." "Yes, I thought you would ask about him sooner or later." "You didn't bring him back to be a Sprit Detective, did you?" "No, I didn't." "Then why did you!" Kurama half yelled at Koenma. Koenma sighed and said "Toguro threatened to take over Sprit World if I didn't bring Karasu back." "Toguro? Why? And didn't Toguro die?" "First of all, I don't know why, and Toguro's sprit knocked out the ferry girl and reclaimed his body." "Do you have any idea who would know why Toguro wanted Karasu back so badly?" "No. For all I know, Karasu could be Toguro's slave. Now if you don't mind, I really need to do my paperwork. So please, get OUT!" Kurama ran out, not wanting to make Koenma madder than he already was.

back at Kurama's house

'I have to figure out how to make Kurama let me go. Now, what can I…threaten" Karasu said, his eyes resting on a picture of Kurama and Shori. 'Perfect. Now if I could only…move' Karasu thought, trying to get up, only to fall back down in agony. 'Okay, 1, 2, 3' He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream in pain. 'This is gonna take awhile.'

One hour later. (Around 4)

"Oh, hello Karasu, Suichi said that…oh my!" She said, as she saw the blood-stained clothing. She moved a step closer to Karasu, and the air around her blew up, rendering her unconscious. Karasu moved forward and caught her before she hit the floor. 'Alright, now all I have to do is wait for Kurama to come…' He heard the front door unlock. '…home.' Kurama walked into the kitchen and said "Karasu, should you be in…bed." His eyes narrowed and took a step toward Karasu, a hand lifting up toward his hair. "Hold it, fox. Take one more step and I'll blow your mother into oblivion." Kurama noticed the way he was holding Shori, it was almost as if he were holding a favorite doll, he was even supporting her neck with his elbow, he also noticed that there was no blood anywhere except for the floor directly below Karasu's bloody hip, so he knew Karasu didn't hurt Shori. "Karasu, please, just put my mother down and I'm sure we can talk about whatever you want rationally." Karasu only looked at him and said "All I want is to be able to leave." "But why? And where would you go?" Karasu closed his eyes for a moment then bent down and gently put Shori on the floor "You want to know the reason, Kurama?" He asked, not meeting the fox's eyes. "Yes, I do." "Alright, my sister is sick." "What?" "She has a bad case of the flu, and I want to be there incase…" "Karasu, why didn't you just tell me?" 'Because I'm lying like a dog?' Karasu said to himself. Kurama created a portal to the Demon World. Karasu looked up at Kurama. "Go. Tend to your sister." The caring voice Kurama said that with almost drove Karasu to tell him the truth. Almost. "Thank you." Karasu stepped though the portal. Once Karasu was out of his hearing range, Kurama said "Follow him, would you Hiei?" "Hn. Sure." Hiei leaped into the portal, which closed behind him.

Later, around 6:30, at Toguro's…house…castle…I dunno, pick something you would consider Toguro living in…

Karasu knocked on the door, knowing the consequences that would befall him shortly. "I told you to get here by 6." "I'm sorry, master." "Go up to your room and get ready." "For what?" "Your punishment, you worthless slave!" Toguro punched Karasu in the gut and he flew back into the wall with a loud _bang!_, and collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily, Karasu slowly got up, and staggered up the stairs, not wanting to make his master any angrier. Neither of them noticed the black shadow outside the window that was set high above the door. 'So Karasu is Toguro's slave. I might have known. I wonder what Kurama will think.' The shadow quickly moved away from the window, and went though a portal to the Human World.

Um…7:00?

"Well?" Kurama asked Hiei, as soon as he came through the window. "I'll tell you one thing. Karasu has a very sick mind if he considers Toguro to be his sister." "Toguro? But why would…"

Flashback

"For all I know, Karasu could be Toguro's slave." Koenma said.

End Flashback

"Oh god." "What is it, fox?" "We have to go to Toguro's house, now!"

at some random Dairy Queen

"Sweet snow…" (If any of you think this actually happened, you need to reread Sunday.)

At…the place where Toguro lives

As soon as Kurama and Hiei arrived, they heard a blood-curdling scream. The voice sounded very familiar to Kurama. "Hiei, can you use your Jagan Eye?" "It's Karasu." Hiei said, the Jagan glowing slightly under the bandana. "That's what I was afraid of. Come on!" They quickly climbed up to the window they thought the screaming had come from. "Kurama, wait." Kurama was about 3 inches away from the window. "Why?" "Stop screaming, you miserable excuse for a slave!" Toguro's voice thundered through the window, nearly deafening Kurama, and Karasu's screams stopped immediately. Kurama and Hiei waited for 10 minutes, clinging to the vines Kurama grew, for Toguro to leave. As soon as it was clear he wasn't coming back, Kurama silently opened the window and motioned for Hiei to go inside. "I'm not sure if you want to see this, fox." "What do you mean Hiei?" Kurama dropped to the floor, and realized what Hiei meant. Karasu was in the far corner, chains on his hands, ankles, and around his waist bound him to the wall. Blood was dripping down his already blood-stained thighs, his breath was coming in short, ragged pants, and tears were drying on his face. "Oh…god…" Kurama ran over to Karasu and kneeled by him. "Hiei, is there anyway you could melt these chains without hurting Karasu?" Hiei stepped forward. "Why do you want to save him, Kurama? Why are you trying to save someone who killed you?" Kurama's shoulders shook slightly. "Fox?" "I…I should have realized…" "What do you mean?" "When Karasu first woke up, he said 'It won't stop hurting'. I think he meant all of the wounds he got from Toguro…the wound he got on his hip…threatening Shori just to come back…to this…we can't just leave him here Hiei!" Kurama looked up, his face streaked with tears. Hiei sighed and raised one hand in Karasu's direction. The chains binding him to the wall melted away. Unfortunately, they heard footsteps and then the door swung open to reveal a very pissed-off Toguro. "Get away from my slave!" Toguro shoved Kurama aside, dodged Hiei's sword, and threw both of them into the opposite wall. Hiei's head hit the wall with such force that he got knocked out, while Kurama's hip took must of the blow, so he only saw spots in front of his eyes. "Do you want to know what Karasu has been going though these last couple of years, Kurama?" Karasu's eyes fluttered open. Toguro blurred over to Kurama and pinned him to the wall. "Do you?" Karasu's energy started to flare around him. Toguro was too occupied with the fox to notice. Toguro ripped off Kurama's shirt, ignoring the fox's terrified screams. "Get AWAY FROM HIM!" Toguro turned toward Hiei, thinking he had regained consciousness. It was then that he saw Karasu, kneeling on the ground, had spoken. His violet energy was flaring around him, making his glowing eyes seem even angrier. "I can deal with the shit you've put me through, but I WON'T LET YOU HURT KURAMA!" His energy left his body and plunged into Toguro. For two seconds everything was silent, then Toguro's body glowed violet, and he was thrown into the wall behind Karasu. Karasu's eyes dimmed, and he slowly collapsed onto the floor. "Karasu!" Kurama ran over, gently easing Karasu into a sitting position, and forced him to lean against Kurama's chest. "Relax Kurama, I've been through worse." Kurama frowned, and wrapped him arms tighter around Karasu. "Listen to me, Toguro isn't dead." "What?" "I couldn't kill him. I…I want to…but I…I have no energy left…please, Kurama…kill him." "But…" "No! If you don't kill him now, he'll…he'll come after me again, and he'll…" Kurama gently laid Karasu down on the floor, whispering that he would be back. Karasu nodded, and then fell asleep from the lack of energy. Kurama slowly walked over to where Toguro was and saw that Toguro was breathing. Kurama sighed, pulled out a seed from his hair, and let it grow into the Death Tree. Kurama left it to consume Toguro, and then walked back over to Karasu. Hiei groaned and sat up, muttering about what a bastard Toguro was. "Hiei, go get Botan." "Why?" "Because she can fly, that's why. And have her bring Yukina." "Does she really need to know?" Kurama looked at Karasu, then back up at Hiei. "No, I guess not. Thankfully, none of Karasu's injuries are very serious." Hiei nodded and flitted out of the window. Kurama knelt down, shifting Karasu so he would be more comfortable.

Two days later

'Where am I? D-did Kurama kill Toguro?' Karasu slowly opened his eyes, and found Kurama hugging his waist securely. Karasu smiled, turned over so he was facing the fox, and moved closer to Kurama's chest. 'Thank god Toguro let me use the internet.'

A couple hours later Kurama awoke, and saw that Karasu had snuggled up to his chest, a slight smile on his face. 'Thank god Toguro let him use the internet.'

Okay, crappy ending, I know…well, what do you expect, I'm sitting here, listening to Invader Zim music at midnight, trying to plan the sequel…well, here's a taste of it……

The Spirit Detectives were waiting for the new arrival in Koenma's office, Yusuke and Kuwabara were complaining, Kurama was sitting, reading a book, and Hiei…was standing against a wall looking bored. Teenage Koenma burst in, apologizing about being late. "So, where's the new detective?" Yusuke asked. "Right behind me." "HOLY SHIT! KARASU? THAT FREAK IS GONNA WORK WITH US?" Kurama rose (hehe…rose…) from his chair, turned toward Yusuke and said "He is not a freak! He was forced into the tournament Yusuke!" "So what? He still tried to kill you!" "Well, Jin tried to kill you!" "That was different!" "How?" "Karasu…was on the Toguro team!" Kurama rolled his eyes. "He was FORCED!" Karasu slowly backed out of the office. He leaned against the door outside, wishing he had never agreed to come. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiei landed in front of Karasu. "I…Yusuke isn't going to…" "Yusuke is an ass." Karasu looked up at Hiei. "He just can't accept that someone on the Toguro Team is actually good. And he feels the need to draw attention to himself." Karasu sighed, and walked back into the office with Hiei, where Koenma was unsuccessfully trying to get Yusuke to calm down. Yusuke looked about ready to hit Kurama, when the air around him and Kurama blew up, stunning them both into silence. "Enough." They turned to stare at Karasu, who was staring at the floor. "There's no need to fight." Everyone minus Hiei stared at Karasu, until Koenma said "Karasu is right. He's joining the Spirit Detectives, if only for this mission. Karasu, you are familiar with La ciudad de la muerte, am I correct?" Karasu looked up at him, eyes slightly widened with fear, and nodded. "Good. I want you to lead them there, then find and bring back a demon by the name of Garra (Claw in Portuguese…don't ask…). Koenma shoved them though a portal, and they landed somewhere in the desert.

"What the hell does La ciudad de la muerte mean?" Yusuke asked, turning to Karasu. Karasu shuddered, before whispering "The City of Death."

And I do have the sequel somewhat written, I just haven't finished it…so it probably won't be posted for a while…


End file.
